


Private Teacher

by AkuMadeFujoshiDesuKara



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: (kind of), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Ciel Phantomhive is a Brat, Introspection, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possibly Unrequited Love, Rimming, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkuMadeFujoshiDesuKara/pseuds/AkuMadeFujoshiDesuKara
Summary: After a ball in his mansion, Ciel is thinking very hard about a comment made by one of the guests and Sebastian is more than ready to help.





	1. Chapter 1

The night was falling on the Phantomhive manor but the lights were still bright. Most of the guests had gone home, but a few lingered in the ballroom, comfortably sitting in little groups, talking about economics or gossiping. Sometimes, some roaring laughs could be heard above the soft music played by the orchestra. However, the owner of the house was absent. Judging that everyone was enjoying each other's company, he left a moment ago to hide in his office, pretexting to have some documents to check.

Under the dim light of the candle, Ciel Phantomhive was deep in thought, a delicate hand supporting the weight of his head, eyes fixed on a shadow on the wall. A tall and slim butler entered the room with a tray in his hands, but the earl didn't move an inch.  
"Young master, your chamomile tea is ready."  
The black-clad man stopped in his tracks to observe the young man still staring in front of him. Those little lips were drawn into a pout and a faint frown wrinkled the thin eyebrows.  
"Young master, you seem preoccupied. May I ask what could be bothering you?"  
Ciel came out of his thoughts and looked at his butler with wary eyes.  
"It's nothing you should know. Leave the cup on the desk and go take care of the last guests, Sebastian."  
"Yes, my Lord."  
With these words, Sebastian Michaelis bowed, placed the cup of herb tea next to his master's right hand and exited the room quietly. 

Ciel Phantomhive took a sip and went back to his contemplation with a sigh. The words of the Count of Norailles were playing in his head and he was still trying to figure them out. He remembered vividly the shame to feel left out of a conversation that occurred in his own mansion. The shame to feel like a kid of whom adults could make fun, making suggestive comments with a smirk, knowing very well that a child couldn't possibly understand. Anger piled up and the earl stood abruptly.  
Sebastian chose this moment to come back in the room and collect the empty cup.  
"Is the Young master ready to sleep? The schedule is quite tight tomorrow and we wouldn't want to have a sleepy earl during those important meetings."  
Even Sebastian seemed to treat him like a child tonight, constantly glancing at him to confirm that he was fine or providing special alcohol-free cocktails. Already stung by the usual little stabs about his young age throughout the evening, Ciel ended up feeling especially irritated.  
"I'm not a child that you should put to bed as you please. I can manage my own schedule just fine."  
"My, my, you are in quite a foul mood tonight, which gives me another reason to suggest you to rest. Do you need assistance in this matter, My Lord?"  
"Don't you patronize me, Sebastian! I want to be alone a little more, and I will go to sleep when I feel like it. You're dismissed."  
Hiding a little twitch of his lips behind a nod, the butler decided to press the matter a bit further.  
"Don’t hesitate to ask assistance from me if I could be of any help, My Lord."  
"Of course, one could trust you to be an expert in this field, demon."  
_That was it. Obviously, the problem tormenting the insufferable brat was either of violent or sexual nature. __  
_

Sebastian left the room and repressed a chuckle when he closed the door. Naturally, he eavesdropped on the conversation that occurred between the Count and his master, and he understood immediately the salacious allusion about the whipped cream stuck in the corner of Lady Austray's lips. He even saw by the little frown on his master's forehead that the boy didn't catch the true meaning underneath.

An hour later, the earl rang the bell to begin the preparation of his bath and Sebastian went to the master's bathroom to draw water and bring his nightgown. Ciel was sitting silently on his bed when the bath was ready and he let his butler take off his clothes and guide him into the lukewarm water without a word. While he was delicately massaging the scalp of his master, Sebastian decided to break the awkward silence.  
"May I ask if the Young Master is alright?"  
The young boy was slowly drifting into sleep under the gentle touch on his hair but he managed to answer, with a tone less angry than he would have wanted.  
"Hmm, you can rinse and dry me, I cannot wait to go to bed."  
Sebastian stopped his ministration and proceeded to the usual following steps with careful gestures.  
"Did the ball tire you, My Lord? I could postpone your first meeting tomorrow morning and let you sleep a little longer."  
"I can manage, Sebastian, I already told you that I'm not a child."  
"You seem to be pretty preoccupied with your age this evening, I wonder what happened. Maybe the conversations between your older guests were a bit difficult to follow?"  
A little blush appeared on the earl's cheeks and Ciel averted his gaze.  
"You seem to be particularly impertinent this evening. Know you place, demon!"  
With a flick of his wrist, the boy pushed the butler's arm, threw the towel on the floor and rushed out of the room. 

When Sebastian finished draining the tub and entered the bedroom, Ciel was sitting on the bed, his slim body enveloped in his nightgown. His arms were limp on his side and the buttons still undone. The tall man chuckled, kneeled in front of his master and reached for the fabric.  
"If I may say, it seems to me that you like being a child when it's convenient."  
No lashing retort occurred as the earl was now looking sheepishly on the floor.  
In a sense, Sebastian was right, as he liked being pampered from time to time.  
He felt suddenly too tired to keep playing this game and with a feeble voice, he accepted the help of his butler.  
"Sebastian, explain to me what you understood from the Count of Norailles' choice of words. It would be rather bothersome if I went to sleep without having a clue."  
"My Lord, the Count did a lascivious joke, you shouldn't mull over his crude words."  
"I could tell already, but explain nonetheless."  
"I'm afraid it's a delicate subject that I didn't address yet in your biology lessons, and I wasn't planning to talk about it until you're reaching your majority."  
_Trust this bastard to be evasive as hell now that he was blatantly admitting defeat and seeking his help._  
"Yes, but in the meantime, I don't want to feel ridiculous not knowing what's funny with a bloody Saint-Honoré." 

Sebastian sighed and stood, throwing the upper corner of the bed sheet away to coerce Ciel in a lying position, but the boy stayed firmly in place, refusing to drop the matter.  
"My Lord, it wasn't the Saint-Honoré which was source of fun, but the whipped cream, as it reminds for some ill-minded people...a much more...private fluid."  
The dumbfounded look on Ciel could have been hilarious if it wasn't infuriating. _How dense could the boy be... Do I have to explain all of it with details?_  
"Young Master, for the Count, Lady Austere's stained lips mimicked the aftermath of a fellatio, a sexual act in which a partner uses one's mouth to pleasure the other's genitals."  


The young boy gasped at that crudeness and a deep red stained his usually pale cheeks. The more he tried to think about his butler's words, the hotter he felt.  
The first image that invaded his brain was Elisabeth, on her knees, her hands on his thighs, bringing her lips near his crotch.  
How could this kind of thing be pleasurable? The simple idea of having his genitals near one's face was disgusting, let alone in one's mouth. So why did he somehow seem curious to know how it felt?  
And then, instead of Elisabeth, he imagined red eyes looking up to seek his blue and purple ones, the demon's wet and hot mouth on his groin, his sinful tongue moving along his shaft skillfully. He repressed a moan at the mere thought.  
Had Sebastian ever participated in such an act before? Was he the one giving pleasure or was he the receiver? Lewd images of his butler's ever-so-stoic face contorted in pleasure flashed before his eyes and Ciel felt a strange stirring setting inside of him. 

"As I thought, Young Master, you shouldn't think too hard about it and go to sleep."  
As Sebastian watched Ciel's unmoving figure to check if his last sentence was well heard, he saw the unease written all over the earl's face and he sensed the tension suddenly filling the room. With an understanding smile, he reached a delicate cheek with his gloved fingers.  
"You still have plenty of time to grow accustomed to the idea, there is no need to grab the whole notion yet, My Lord."  


Red eyes widened as the boy abruptly grasped and opened the zipper of the butler's slacks before yanking the fabric down.  
"Wait, you don't have to... Nnngh..."  
Sebastian's words died on his lips as a wet mouth engulfed his shaft in one swift move, eliciting an electric shockwave in all of his body. Despite the surprise, he felt his cock quickly hardening under the little tongue's licks and a gloved hand slid by rote in soft bluish hair, guiding the earl's mouth along the length.  
Ciel wrapped his left hand around the base of the cock where his lips couldn't reach, stroking softly in time with the movements of his mouth. The little gasps and sighs that Sebastian was making were very arousing and he kept licking and sucking to hear more. Instead of being disgusted by the act, he felt the need to reach with his right hand between his thighs to alleviate the pressure in his groin.

The image of his master pleasuring himself while sucking lewdly his cock, his plump lips stretched around the girth of it was driving Sebastian mad with pleasure, and to his greatest shame, he was quickly reaching his peak. With gloved hands on each side of the earl's head, he pushed him gently off his shaft. His voice was hoarse and he felt utterly out of breath.  
"Young Master...I'm afraid that...if we continue like this...you will find yourself...in Lady Austere's position."

To hear his eloquent butler fight with words was the best treat possible, and the young boy wanted to feel more of this sweet power, see his demon fall apart in front of him, because of him.  
"That's the point, show me!"  
Ciel's look was scorching, his eyes blazed, a deep crimson color splayed on his cheeks, his wet lips slightly open, the little tongue's tip twitching.

Sebastian desired nothing more than to plunge his hard cock into this waiting mouth and ravish the boy, but he feared the reaction of his little tyrant when forced to taste a treat which wasn't as sweet and sugary as he liked.  
"My Lord, I could show you the other way around, since it would be most pleasurable for you this way."  
In spite of his aroused and foggy state, Ciel glared at his butler and took the best haughty voice he could.  
"Don't make me order you, demon, do as I said!"  
The sentence was just barely finished that the lord's lips were gliding along the raven's length again.  
Because of the fierce sucking, the void made by hollowed cheeks on the way back, the occasional little gagging sounds and the way his master's eyes were looking at him with a pleading undertone, Sebastian felt that he couldn't take it anymore. _You could trust the boy to be a fast and pugnacious learner when faced with a challenge._  
In an attempt to regain control, he gripped the back of the earl's head, forcing his cock a little further into his throat and released with a feral growl. Amongst the post orgasmic waves of pleasure still racking his body, he could sense the back of the boy's mouth constricting as he struggled to swallow.

When he let his length slip past the abused lips, thick droplets slid along his master's chin. He collected the spilt fluid with his gloved fingers and lifted them at eye level.  
Seeing the surprised look on Ciel's face, it dawned on him that the boy might never have seen semen before.  
"Young Master, don't you usually ejaculate when you pleasure yourself?"  
"What? No, I..."  
Sebastian smiled fondly and reached a cheek with his clean hand, stroking the fair skin with his thumb.  
"You don't have to be ashamed to play with yourself when you're alone in you bed. In fact, I already knew."

The boy's face turned scarlet and he looked at the floor. In spite of his efforts to be quiet, Sebastian knew... It must have been because when he was drowning in pleasure, the only name coming on his lips was his. The bastard must have felt the pull of their contract and therefore was aware of the lecherous act his master was performing. It didn't matter that Ciel compelled himself to stop as soon as the name of his butler passed his lips, he somehow knew, of course he knew.  
"I... I never had the luxury to go till the end, so how would I know?"  
Sebastian kept ardent eyes on his master as he slowly pulled out his tongue and licked his moist fingers, smearing some of the fluid on his lower lip while stroking Ciel's mouth with his other hand for emphasis.  
"Well, at least now you can fully understand the Count's bad joke."

With a swift motion, little fists grabbed the front of the butler's white shirt and pulled him forward to bring their faces close.  
"Sebastian, from now on, you will show me everything there is to know, so that I won't fool myself anymore in front of idiots!"  
The tall man bent forward, placed his lips near the earl's ear and smiled.  
"But of course, My Lord."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roles are reversed...

"Young Master, the journey will be long enough for you to take a nap if you feel tired. We'll arrive at the manor just in time for dinner."  
"Hm."  
Ciel looked at the landscape outside and considered his butler's words. The day had indeed been exhausting and his thigh muscles were strained by all the stairs they had to climb in order to find the witnesses of the latest London crimes. Yet the earl felt restless and unable to stop his scheming brain.  
He kept staring out for half an hour and in the end he still felt bored.

Sebastian was furtively observing him, sensing the nervous state his master was in by the jolting of his fingers and the twitching of his leg.  
He extended a hand to touch the earl's shoulder and squeezed gently.  
"What do you think you're doing? Don't touch me so freely!"  
"My apologies, I thought you could benefit from a massage, considering that the day was harsh and your body is all tense."  
Ciel considered his words and shrugged.  
"Sure, you could start with my neck."  
"My Lord, in order to be comfortable, could you turn a little and put your legs on the bench?"  
The young boy did as told and Sebastian sat behind him. He placed his gloved hands on the earl's shoulders and brought them at the base of the slender neck. With a light pressure, fingers slid up till the edge of his hair and went down again, applying a bit more pressure to soothe the tension in those muscles. After four or five movements, the boy began to visibly loosen up. Sebastian slid his hands along the shoulders, massaging the stiff zone with deft thumbs. When he saw the boy's head rolling backwards and the little earl's eyes fluttering closed, he ventured across the sides of the fine body sitting in front of him and finally splayed his fingers on lithe thighs, going along them in soothing motions. 

The massage felt like heaven, and this thought made Ciel chuckle, as the creature procuring such bliss came from the pits of Hell.  
"What is it, My Lord?"  
The little earl kept silent. _As if I'm going to tell this cocky bastard that I enjoy his care._  
"Is the Young Master pleased with the massage ?"  
"Hm."

Ciel seemed to keep his mouth shut to avoid any strange sound of delight, but Sebastian could hear the little heart speeding up each time his fingers brushed the clothed groin. He kept kneading the taut flesh with care and probed a little further with each passage.  
When his master's head softly thumped against the side of his neck, he pressed his chin against the top of the soft hair and inhaled quietly. The little earl smelled of fine bergamot and chocolate, as his latest meal was a cake to complement his afternoon tea. 

In time with his fingers' move, he could sense the small body pressed against him squirm and quiver. As he heard the boy's breathing quicken, he spoke in his ear with a velvet tone while brushing bluntly against the boy's erection.  
"I can feel that the Young Master do enjoy his massage, and I think that it is the perfect time to reciprocate last time's action."  
He punctuated his words with a gentle squeeze.

The deep and rich voice of Sebastian resonated in all of the boy's body and Ciel couldn't suppress a moan. He nodded, still stubbornly refusing to talk. Sebastian gently placed his master with his back against the wall of the carriage and knelt between supple thighs. His gloved hands caressed elegant boots and went up under the fabric of a knee-length short.  
"Take off your gloves."  
The butler lifted a hand to his lips, stuck the tip of the cloth between his teeth and pulled, locking his burning eyes on his master's. Then he stroked the creamy skin with his bare fingers while taking off the other glove. As soon as the two garments touched the floor, he slipped under the hem of Ciel's shorts and grabbed handfuls of flesh. 

The earl closed his eyes and leant his head on the wall, focusing on the unusual feeling of bare fingers on his skin. Little shivers were raising in the dexterous hands' trail and the boy unconsciously opened his legs to give more access.  
Sebastian took advantage and unbuttoned the top of the velvet short before pushing the underpants out of the way to free the throbbing hard-on underneath.  
"Now I can confirm with my own eyes that you really enjoyed the massage, Young Master."

Glazed eyes shot open and the earl snarled.  
"Shut up."  
"You're right, I could use my mouth for other purposes, My Lord. But I wonder... What should I do?"  
Ciel whined and snapped.  
"You very well know what to do, so do it!"  
Sebastian smirked and brought his mouth juste above the tip of his master's length, producing little puffs of hot breath while he talked.  
"Please indulge me, my sweet Master... Say freely what it is that you want from me. Give me your orders."  
Ciel shivered from the feeling of moist air on his throbbing skin but he scoffed.  
"It's not like you to be so deferent. I bet it is one of your little sick games and I won't fall for it."  
Sebastian smiled and sighed. "Ah, what a proud and clever little Master. However, if you refuse to guide me, I will be free to wander and do as I please..."  
To punctuate those words, the tall man pulled the short down, licked his master's inner thighs and ran his tongue close to where the boy wanted him the most, but he stayed far enough to rouse frustration.  
Then he raised a hand and brushed a nipple through the silken shirt before pinching lightly. With his other hand, he slid his fingers under the thigh to stroke a firm cheek.

This was too much for Ciel, who was wiggling and whimpering under the sensual touches. But at the same time, this was not enough, and he wanted this teasing to stop and to be engulfed in Sebastian's mouth already, to be properly licked and sucked.  
"Sebastian..."  
"What is it, My Lord?"  
The question was accompanied by a little nip on the inside of a knee, and long fingers rubbed a perked nipple.  
"Hmm, Sebastian..."  
"Yes, Young Master?"  
A soft hand slid smoothly on Ciel's ass and brushed its cleft suggestively, as a wet tongue traced the edge of his navel.  
"Agh, Sebastian, take me in your mouth already!"  
"Yes, My Lord."  
With a smile and a piercing look, the demon ostentatiously stuck his tongue out and slowly licked his master's cock from base to tip, wrapped his lips around it and took the whole length in his mouth. Ciel quivered and moaned loudly, before quickly biting the back of his hand to stifle the sounds.  
Sebastian withdrew from his feast and chuckled.  
"Indeed, you have to be quiet, as we can't have the coachman hear what a filthy little Master he's driving."  
Ciel's protest was lost on his lips when his cock was once more sucked and licked all the way down.  
His little fists curled on the bench while Sebastian fondled his backside and growled around his dick. The vibrations made the earl yelp and he had to remind himself to hold back his voice.  
A burning sensation was already growing in the pit of his stomach and a great pressure was welling until he felt he would explode.  
"Se...Sebastian, I'm going to..."

The demon didn't say a word and kept on fiercely sucking while looking up at his master. The boy's face was covered in a thin layer of sweat, a deep blush was spreading on his cheeks, his lower lip was squeezed under little white teeth and in his right half-closed eye, he could see the demonic mark shimmering. His mark. His left hand was scorching as his own mark was also ablaze. 

Ciel suddenly whined and came with hot spurts inside his butler's mouth. He saw red eyes shining with an eerie glow as Sebastian gulped and licked his lips. A dazzling ecstasy filled the boy's brain and his body slumped on the bench, utterly satisfied.  
Sebastian got up and sat near his little master. He caught the boy in his arms and placed him on his lap, back pressed against him. He fumbled then with the drowsy earl on his knees to put back the undergarment and the short.  
A feeble and sleepy voice rose in the comfortable silence.  
"Sebastian, you seem to find my... private fluid... pleasurable. Why is that?"  
"Indeed, My Lord, it is for me like tasting a forbidden treat."  
Ciel thought about the deep hunger he knew his demon was feeling.  
"Describe how it is, for me to truly understand."  
"For my Young Master to better apprehend it, it feels like knowing at every second that you own the most exquisite cake while being ravenous for years... And suddenly being allowed to take one big and only lick from the delicious icing."  
Ciel closed his eyes and couldn't suppress a yawn.  
"I really don't know how you can bear such a torture."  
The demon didn't answer immediately, and when he voiced his reply with a tender kiss on the boy's head, the little earl was already sleeping soundly.  
"But it's exactly what is interesting and certainly exciting, my sweet Master. Taking my time and increasing my hunger by seasoning the best meal ever with utmost care."


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel tossed the bedsheets and sat up abruptly. It was 4am and the earl was experiencing another sleepless night. But unlike previous insomnia, it wasn't induced by dreadful nightmares. This time, the boy's brain was restless because of a few words his butler said in a casual tone, while tucking him in bed after their memorable trip back to London. Since then, he kept hearing the soft and velvet voice whispering blasphemous projects about licking him through and through, and his cheeks kept glowing deeply each time his brain supplied him with the vivid memory. As a result, his body became once more aroused and at the same time he felt ashamed.  
The day after tomorrow would be a busy and tiring day full of appointments, so the little earl decided to stop this torment and find some relief before then.

Little footsteps resonated on the soft wooden floor of the mansion as Ciel went straight to his butler's room. Since the day he attributed the place to Sebastian, he only came in his quarters once or twice, but when he softly opened the door, he noticed that everything was still bare, as if nobody had been living here for the past years.  
The handsome man was lying on his back on the bed and as soon as Ciel crossed the threshold he spoke in his calm voice.  
"Young Master, why did you take the trouble to come here, when you could have called me? Are you plagued by nightmares?"  
Ciel flinched as he had believed his butler was sleeping. _But of course, demons never sleep unless they want to._  
He stared for a minute at the tall male lying on his back, head facing the ceiling, reddish-brown eyes staring in front of him. His handsome face was still and calm, like a beautiful white mask framed by dark and long hair. His mouth was now closed and Ciel craved to caress and kiss those velvet lips. He considered the butler words again and blushed a little at the thought of this perfect mouth all over his body.  
"Sebastian, I think I need to unwind some pressure before tomorrow... And I think you know a good way to do so."  
A tiny smile grew on thin lips.  
"Ah? I do know indeed what could help you to relax, but I bet warm milk is not what's on your mind anymore..."  
The little earl blushed deeper and stuttered. "S-Sebastian, y-you know very well...th-that I'm thinking of your proposition...from that night..."  
A dark chuckle echoed in the room and the butler stood up and walked to his master. He reached for the door-handle but the earl didn't move.  
"N-no, I don't want to go back in my room."  
Strong hands wrapped themselves around small shoulders and Sebastian closed the door and locked it before guiding his little charge to his bed.  
"Pardon me, My Lord, but I only have a small bed, so this will have to do."  
With inhuman speed, he changed the cotton sheets to replace them by silk ones.  
"There, you can sit now."

Ciel hesitated a little and decided on a whim to frankly lie down on his back, which earned him another chuckle.  
"Look who seems impatient. Do you want me to go straight to the point, My Lord? Though I would suggest a little bit of foreplay."  
Like a child tempted by a jar of cookies before dinner, Ciel was curious to learn what the word "foreplay" could entail, so he nodded silently.

Sebastian smiled gently to put his master at ease and sat next to the boy.  
His gloved hands unbuttoned the upper part of the nightgown and his mouth latched on to the earl's neck. A hot tongue licked the underside of his chin and climbed up to one ear, soft lips nipping at the lobe, adding little pants and gasps for the show. The moist trail brought by Sebastian's tongue went slowly further south, where he traced and kissed the delicate collarbone and finally elicited a soft moan from his master.  
White gloves were promptly discarded and a bare hand swiftly got rid of the rest of the buttons and stroked the frail chest while the other one gathered the earl's wrists and wrung them over the boy's head. As the tongue circled a perked nipple, Ciel was panting and whimpering, half-heartedly wriggling to escape the strong hold and the wicked licks. The demon's tongue kept working in large strokes on the earl's chest until a trembling voice rose.  
"Hng... Stop, it's tickling."  
With a grin, Sebastian released his master's hands and shifted both of them to situate himself between milky legs. He grabbed the underside of the boy's knees and lifted him to gain access to his crotch, and before the little earl had time to protest, a moist tongue lapped his cleft with passionate strokes.   
A strangled cry erupted from Ciel's mouth, spurring Sebastian further. His wet muscle circled the little hole and probed around it before sliding slowly inside, causing more moans from the boy.  
"Hmm, Seba-..., oh my God, do you know where you're..."  
The idea of what his butler was exactly doing was at the same time outright shameful and fully arousing. The tongue seemed to enjoy his feverish body thoroughly and this silent worship enthralled the little earl. As Sebastian's mouth triggered deeper shivers of pleasure, the embarrassment gave slowly way to blinding pleasure.  
"Hmm... More."  
Ciel was shocked by his own boldness and covered his mouth with a trembling hand to avoid blurting out shameful words again. He tensed when he felt the moist tongue go away, soon replaced by a wet finger prodding at his entrance.

The perfect butler had indeed obeyed his master as soon as the words were out. He had summoned a little oil bottle from thin air and coated his fingers, waiting for the liquid to warm up before pushing slowly his middle finger inside the puckered hole. He heard a little surprised gasp which was now turning into muffled moans and he felt the muscles twitching against his finger. He thrusted gently in and out, massaging the soft walls until the boy loosened. A deeper move provoked a jolt and a cry, and he knew that he found the right place to stimulate. Each time his finger brushed the bundle of nerves, the little earl whimpered loudly. Loving the beautiful meows going out of his master's mouth, Sebastian bent forward and licked the twitching hole. 

The fingering and licking became suddenly too much for Ciel. He could see stars with each deep press of Sebastian's finger and his heart was pounding wildly in his chest. He didn't last long and came hard in white ribbons coating his stomach.

While he was comfortably drifting in afterglow, he vaguely noticed that Sebastian released his hips and was licking the semen with a purr.   
For the little earl, this new experience felt so much better than all the sweets he could gather in this world, and he wondered if he could possibly live without experiencing this astounding ecstasy again. He felt completely relaxed for the first time in days.  
"This is way more efficient than warm milk."

Sebastian chuckled at the words and said in a whisper "Indeed, My Lord."  
After a moment of peaceful silence, Ciel get up with the intention to go back in his room, but trembling legs gave way under him and Sebastian rushed to catch the boy in his fall.  
"Please be careful, Young Master. I will bring you back to your quarters."  
The butler carried his young charge bride-style to his room and deposited the boy on the huge bed with precaution, sliding the covers up to tuck him in. 

The demon froze when he locked eyes with his master. There was a soft tenderness in the boy's traits, unlike his usual sour face, and his eyes were shining in the candle light. _How beautiful you are, Master._  
As the earl closed his eyes, the flame of the candle died and the tall and dark silhouette vanished in the shadows.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end?

Ciel was pissed. Very pissed. After that night when he went in his butler's room, how could Sebastian act every day as if nothing happened? Meanwhile, the young boy was flustered every time the demon was in the same room.  
Dressing time and bath time were the worst, his heart thumping madly whenever gloved fingers brushed his skin. He was avoiding Sebastian's eyes each time their heads were close because he feared that the man could see his thoughts filled of lust. He didn't want the butler to tease him or laugh.  
He didn't want to order him either, because a new feeling was emerging since their previous night together, a feeling he wanted to extinguish, a feeling so silly that he had to get rid of it. It was not fitting for an earl to have a crush like this one, especially on a servant. And it was outright scandalous and foolish to harbor feelings toward the man who will be his demise. Yet he wanted this absurdity to be returned, even a little. That's why he didn't want to take advantage of the contract and use Sebastian as a mere puppet. 

But the impassive face of his butler was angering him. Sebastian was the first to suffer his ire during lessons and meals. The boy was more insolent than usual, complaining about anything, mocking each gesture and exasperating all of his servants. The annoyed maid, chef and gardener complained to the head butler one morning, who excused his master and assured them that he would do something about it soon.  
Sebastian was indeed exhausted by the tyrant's fits and each new outburst was giving him the irrepressible desire to eat the insufferable boy's soul already and be done with it. 

On Sunday afternoon, after the visit of Lady Elisabeth, Sebastian found his master locked in his study. He had noticed that the young lady had returned to her manor in quite a hurry compared to the awfully long dinners she usually planned when she came to visit. Maybe the silence in the earl's room could be linked to this peculiar departure. The butler knocked and was welcomed by a harsh answer.  
"Leave me alone."  
As Sebastian was going to turn away, he sensed a strange aura emitting from the room.  
Focusing on the link between them, he could feel that the boy was upset. But this time, anger was mixed with a strong taste of sorrow. Determined to finally stop the numerous outbursts as soon as possible, he ignored his master's privacy and unlocked the door. 

When he entered the room, Ciel was facing the window and his left cheek seemed wetted by tears. _How unusual. I almost never saw the boy cry._  
"Young Master, I'm deeply sorry to interrupt, but I do think that you need help."  
Ciel jumped and quickly rubbed his cheek with his sleeve, staying silent as Sebastian slowly came closer. _Better let the brat hide his tears and pretend he's in control, otherwise I would not be able to hear the end of it._  
"Help for what?" bit the boy, covering whatever feeling he was experiencing with anger.  
"May I ask why Lady Elisabeth went home so fast today? Did you do something to upset her?"  
"Why would you think that _I_ 'm the one responsible for this? Elisabeth was pushy and deserved fully well the repulse she encountered."  
The tall man hid a chuckle and asked. "What on earth did she do to make you act so violently? Surely she didn't attack you."  
"It's none of your business, Sebastian, I said leave me alone." 

The butler moved fast and firmly took the delicate wrist waving him away. He brought his face near Ciel's and said with a low and menacing tone.  
"Enough of your bad behavior, young one. Explain fully what has been annoying you these past days."  
Ciel whimpered and kept silent, but the tall man tightened his grip and jerked the thin arm with a terrifying glare.  
"Elisabeth tried to kiss me and I pushed her away, that's all."  
"That's not all, and you know it very well. You're upset since a week."  
The boy pressed his lips together as to choke back a sob and said in a whisper.  
"I think I realized lately that I'm not quite...normal." 

Sebastian suddenly deflated when he understood what issue his master was facing. _Of course, humans are deeply attached to social norms, even in their private life._  
His grip on the younger's wrist loosened and he gently held the earl's hand in his gloved ones. His tone was soft when he answered.  
"My Lord, the day I met you, you were set free, and this freedom includes every aspects of your life, even your privacy, for I am here to protect you no matter what. So fear no more and accept your desires thoroughly."  
"But..." 

Ciel couldn't go on without confessing his reprovable feeling, so he stood up, hoping that his gesture would put an end to this conversation. He was stunned to be unexpectedly embraced in tall arms, his face pressed against a strong chest.  
The flash of distress in the boy's mind when he had stood up had pushed Sebastian to comfort him. It was a foreign feeling for him, far beyond simple hunger, and he was confused. He knew that his eyes were glowing and he hid his face and his puzzlement by squeezing the young lord in his clasp and murmuring soft reassuring words.  
"It's okay to feel what you're feeling. Until you find someone worthy of your attentions, you can order me if you need anything, you know I won't tell a thing."  
Ciel tensed up and pushed away brutally, stepping outside the warm embrace.  
"But I don't want to order you, that's the point." _That, and the fact that I don't want another...Well._ "Okay, let's leave it to that, obviously, you don't underst..."  
Ciel came to a halt as he saw Sebastian's face. The perfect mouth agape, handsome brows slightly furrowed, the kind look in his eyes, tangled with hurt. It was close to the enamored look he sported that night, and at the ridiculous thought that his feelings may be reciprocated, Ciel's heart beamed. 

After a moment, the young earl sighed and tried to ask about the matter that was bothering him.  
"Do you feel something pleasurable when we..."  
Luckily, Sebastian guessed and help his master.  
"...When we have an intercourse? It is indeed most enjoyable for me."  
"Because you can have a taste of my soul."  
"Not only that, as we demons do enjoy carnal pleasures from time to time." 

Ciel inhaled deeply to calm his heart and decided to settle for this kind of reciprocation. At least, he didn't have to force his butler to act against his will. He shyly took back Sebastian's hand and guided him silently to his bedroom. Maybe it would be sufficient to embrace the man from time to time and rein in whatever feelings he had. Time would surely clear the torment in his mind. For the time being, he craved Sebastian's touch and the man said it was okay to ask for it. 

In a short outburst of boldness, the earl stripped and pushed the handsome man on the bed before straddling his groin. As to verify the demon's words, he slowly rubbed his ass against the clothed member and immediately felt a throb.  
"You do know I never lie, Young Master" said Sebastian with a playful smile, before adding "If you're worried about pleasing me, I could think of a nice way to do so... Touch yourself for me. Show me how you do it."  
Despite his previous burst of audacity, the boy was now deeply uneasy and he was feeling very hot because of the blunt statement. 

Seeing his hesitation, Sebastian took off his gloves, wrapped a hand around one of his wrists and guided him along the thin torso, making him stroke the smooth skin, caress the pink nipples, going down to brush the hardening length, coming back up to touch plump lips and then push little fingers into the wet and hot mouth.  
Ciel followed the lead and licked his own fingers, and when they were sufficiently coated in saliva, the butler brought the moist hand near the earl's ass and whispered.  
"Go on, open yourself up for me."  
The act seemed foreign and filthy but the boy pushed the tip of a finger against his hole and slowly slid inside. This felt like when Sebastian did it the last time, but the burning gaze of the demon made the earl self-conscious.  
As a second finger was added, Sebastian shifted to gain access to his pants' fly and opened it, freeing his engorged cock, and lazily pumped a few times while watching with ravenous eyes the beautiful creature displayed in front of him.  
The view of his butler jerking off fueled Ciel and he whined from frustration. The pleasure brought by his fingers was definitely not as good as the bliss he felt when Sebastian did it, so he withdrew his hand and ordered shortly "Do it." 

As soon as the first word was uttered, the earl was flipped on his knees, his shoulders pushed down by a strong hand to place his head on the bed and his fingers replaced by long and slicked ones.  
"We have to use at least three to prepare you enough for me, Young Master."  
At the thought of his little ass pounded by the glorious cock, Ciel's length throbbed and drops of precum leaked on the bed. He turned his head to muffle his high-pitched moans in the pillow but Sebastian's hand put him back in place.  
"Don't hide, I want to hear your pretty voice. Call for me, My Lord."  
"Hmm, Seb-Sebastian, ngh." 

Sebastian stretched and scissored his fingers into the tiny channel, pressing into the boy's sweet spot when the whines were signaling a slight discomfort. He reached under the thin body and wrapped a hand around the earl's erection to jerk him off in time with his fingering.  
Ciel was rapidly reaching his peak, but he wanted to taste the main course so he urged his butler to stop, turned to lie on his back and took a few deep breaths to delay his impending orgasm. 

Sebastian moved slender legs apart and placed the tip of his oiled cock against the stretched hole. He sensed a flash of fear coming from the boy and without thinking, he pressed his lips on the quivering mouth.  
Surprised by the gesture, Ciel stopped breathing and closed his eyes to concentrate on the awkward sensation. The soft and warm lips of Sebastian were gently brushing his own and then soft pecks were reverently delivered. The tip of a tongue licked along the earl's lips and pushed inside, wetting the entrance and going deeper to graze the boy's muscle with fervor. Ciel abandoned himself in the kiss, was lost in this delicate dance, warmed up by the deep intimacy of it. 

That's the moment Sebastian chose to push firmly and sheathe himself in one go. A loud moan fled out of Ciel's mouth, soon muffled by hot lips growing more and more passionate. The stretching was a bit prickling but not painful, and as Sebastian withdrew to slam his cock back to the hilt, hitting the prostate dead on, the discomfort disappeared and Ciel openly shouted his pleasure.  
The thrusts grew faster, accompanied by low grunts coming from the demon. The hard member slammed from time to time straight on the boy's sweet spot, each time provoking a jolt in all of his body.  
The mouth of his butler wasn't on his lips anymore, but Ciel could feel the scraping of sharp fangs along his neck. Sebastian was growling and panting, hot breath caressing the earl's skin. Black smoky tendrils seemed to emanate from his body, plunging the room in a dark atmosphere. It was demoniac and marvelous at the same time.  
Lost in his wonder, Ciel didn't see his orgasm coming and he was surprised to spasm and spurt suddenly, coating his abdomen in sticky white.  
Sebastian kept thrusting during the boy's climax and he growled with an otherworldly voice when his cock was milked by the last pulsations of Ciel's walls. 

The little earl closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them, his butler was back to his normal self, withdrawing gently from his body and cleaning his stomach with a wet towel.  
Ciel shifted to lean sideways and grimaced for he felt the demon's seed leaking out of his hole.  
"Arg, it's trickling, Sebastian, do something."  
The meticulous butler bowed and parted Ciel's buttocks, dipping his hot tongue inside and delving into the softened hole like he saw his master do countless times in the homemade cream puffs he sometimes cooked for him.  
When most of the semen was collected by the skilled tongue, Sebastian dressed the boy with his nightgown, put his own clothes back and prepared to leave, but a weak voice asked "Could you sleep here? Please...".  
To hear the haughty earl politely asking for a favor was a first, and the demon complied, pulled by a desire to keep building this new link he was creating with his prey.  
"Yes, my..." He slid his body under the covers, threw an arm around the boy and squeezed.  
"Yes, Ciel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the mistakes, English is not my native language.


End file.
